


Slave in a Thief's Heart

by onlyshadowlight1



Series: Slave Series [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshadowlight1/pseuds/onlyshadowlight1
Summary: Second part of my Slave Saga. Ryou's point of view at being Bakura's slave. He learns of Bakura's past and soon falls for him but is his love for Bakura worth being the target of Bakura's old crowd? Come find out!





	

Hey all here's the first chapter of Slave in a Thief's Heart hope its as popular as Slave in a Pharaoh's Heart. I'll be going deeply into Bakura's background and how he went from being a thief to being on the pharaoh's court and how this will effect what Ryou thinks of him. I don't want to say any more because stuff will be given away so read to find out! R&R!

Warning: much of the first half of the first chapter will be like the first chapter of Slave in a Pharaoh's Heart.

I don't own YU-GI-OH or the characters.

 

Ryou sat in the corner of the cart a e watched the other three slaves being thrown in after him. The all were being traded to the Pharaoh and his court. He had no doubt they were going to be in hell from now on. Not that his life had been great up to this oint anyways. His look alone caused him enough problems.

Ryou was very odd looking. He was small and thin which was normal for slaves what was weird was his skin and hair. He was extrememly pale with pure white hair. How? No clue. He didn't know his parents so it's not as though he knew if he got it from them or anything. He was born a slave and as such you're taken from your mother before you even know her.

The trip to the palace wasn't long. He stared down at his feet while the cart moved. There was no point in looking around. He knew the laws of the slaves. Eyes down always unless told other wise. Which never happened. A slave was never told to see others as in he were an equal. A slave is beneath everyone else. He knew that all too well.

Once they arrived Ryou and the others were dragged out of the cart and pulled into the palace. He kept his eyes down as they walked into a large room. There the Pharaoh and his court waited.

The four slaves were forced to their knees before the trader bowed then spoke.

"We bring you four slaves your majesty." Ryou heard the slave trader say. "These four have been raised to serve you and your court."

Ryou heard a soft grunt. "What purpose could these four possibly serve?" he heard a deep baritone voice ask. "Three of them are much too small to do much of anything and the biggest looks as though he has much attitude."

"They are trained in many things, your majesty." The slave trader said.

"Such as what?" the pharaoh asked as if scrutinizing the trader.

"Yugi stand." The trader ordered.

Ryou glanced to see Yugi stand but he kept to the laws of keeping his eyes down. Ryou put his eyes back down.

"Yes master?" Yugi asked softly.

"Tell his majesty what you are capable of." The trader ordered.

"I can groom horses, I am capable of fetching whatever is needed, and I can please his majesty or court in any way they wish. Also doing things of a personal slave." He said softly

"How may you please me?" the pharaoh asked.

"I can please in bed your majesty. I have been broken properly." Yugi answered.

"You speak of yourself as a mere horse. Is that how you see yourself?" the pharaoh asked sounding suspitious.

"I am not to have an opinion of myself. Only my master's opinion of me matters." Yugi said.

"You have him trained very well. It must have taken much work." The pharaoh told the trader.

"Not for Yugi no. He has always been very obedient. Yugi sit back down" he ordered.

"Yes master." Yugi said before sitting back down.

"Ryou stand." Ryou stood next. "Tell his majesty what you are capable of."

Ryou nodded. "Much like Yugi I am capable of grooming horses, fetching what is needed, and pleasing his majesty and the court. I am also capable of cleaning equipment and such." Ryou also kept his eyes down when speaking.

Ryou heard a low sound. He glanced to see one who looked like him. He was shocked to see someone other than him to look like that. The man seemed to be looking over him as if studying a piece of meat for consumption. He gulped.

"Very good sit." The trader ordered. Ryou nodded and sat. "Malik stand." Malik stood. "Tell his majesty what the other two told him."

"I am capable of the same as my fellow slaves your majesty." Malik said.

"Very good. Sit." The trader ordered. Malik sat. "Jonouchi." At hearing his name Jonouchi stood. "Tell his majesty of what you are capable."

"Much like them I am capable of grooming, fetching, pleasing, and such." Jonouchi stared at the ground with what appeared to be anger.

"You have attitude. Perhaps you must be broken better." The pharaoh said.

"I may be as broken as my master wills, your majesty." Jonouchi said.

"Very well sit." The pharaoh ordered. Jonouchi did as told. "I am pleased with them. You may leave them."

The trader who bowed respectfully. "Yes your majesty." He took his leave.

Ryou and the others stared down as they waited. Ryou hoped he didn't get the man who kept staring at him. To be that man's slave would probably be nothing but torture.

"Now as for you four. I will assign you to your new masters then you will go with them to either be further broken if they wish or you will be taught your duties." the pharaoh ordered. They stayed silent awaiting to be assigned. Nodding to show they understood.

"Ok Yugi you will be with me." The pharaoh said. "Ryou you are to be the slave of Bakura, bearer of the millennium ring."

Ryou tensed when he saw the man he dreaded step forward. He smirked at Ryou.

"Malik you are the slave of Marik general of my army. And Jonouchi you will be the slave of Seto the bearer of the millennium rod." The pharaoh said.

They nodded. "Yes pharaoh." They said together.

"Very good." The pharaoh nodded. "You may stand." The four stood but kept their eyes down. "Bakura, Marik and Seto come take your slaves. Yugi you come with me." The slaves nodded.

Ryou stood perfectly still as Bakura walked over to him.

"Let's go." Bakura said.

Ryou nodded and followed him. He kept his eyes down as he followed Bakura through the huge alls of the palace. He didn't dare look up. There was no doubt in his mind this man could and would kill him if he disobeyed in the slightest way.

Ryou followed Bakura to his room. He took Ryou in and stopped so Ryou stood in the center of the room.

"Look up." he ordered.

Ryou hesitated.

"Do you not listen?" Bakura growled. "I said look up."

"Forgive me master. I am not to look up. I am not of equal ground as you master." Ryou said.

"We look as though we are. Now look up and don't make me force you!" Bakura growled.

Ryou whimpered and looked up. He had pure fear in his eyes.

"Good now your name is Ryou huh? Tell me why you look like that." Bakura demanded.

"L-look like what master?" Ryou asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb. Pale skin white hair. I've met no one else to look like this. Why do you look like that?" Bakura said.

"I-I was borning looking like this m-master. I cannot help it." Ryou gulped. Was he about to be punished for his looks once again? As if he had the capability to change them. If he could he would.

"I see. Who do you take after? Your mother or your father?" Bakura asked.

"I do not know. I was taken from my mother before i was of age to know her." Ryou said.

"Then what of your father?" Bakura asked

"I never knew him either master. He was only with my mother long enough to breed me then he was taken." Ryou said looking anywhere but at Bakura.

"Look at me when we have a discussion." Bakura demanded.

"Master please I cannot. I will be punished." Ryou said

"By who? I am your master and no one is around. When I tell you to do something I expect you to do it. Disobeying me will get you punished and I do not punish lightly." Bakura growled and grabbed Ryou's face and forced him to look at him. "You will look at me when I tell you to. Do you understand?"

Ryou winced. "Y-yes master." he said.

"Good. Get on the bed." Bakura ordered letting go harshly.

Ryou figured this was coming. He went to the bed. "H-how would you like me master?"

"Sitting idiot." Bakura snarled.

Ryou sat on the bed. He waited for Bakura to make the first move. He was the master after all.

"What?" Bakura asked when he noticed Ryou staring at him.

"I-I um a-aren't you g-going to..y-you know um.." Ryou stuttered nervously.

"Out with it!" Bakura ordered.

Ryou flinched and whimpered. "W-won't master want to be pleasured."

"Don't be an idiot." Bakura said. "I'm not in the damn mood right now. I have shit to do." Bakura explained everything Ryou had to do when he got up every day before dawn. By the end Ryou knew it all by heart. "If you are late you get punished. Is that clear?"

"Yes master." Ryou said.

"Good. Now I'm taking you to the slave quarters where you'll be staying. I suggest you spend your time memorizing what you have to do tomorrow." Bakura said.

"Yes master." Ryou nodded as he stood.

Bakura took him to te slave quarters. Ryou was staying with Yugi Marik and Jonouchi.

The next morning Ryou woke up before dawn and grabbed the piece of bread he was allowed. He ate it before heading to his new Master's chambers. He grabbed his clothes out then started his bath. He made sure to stay as far away from the millennium ring as he could. He was not to touch it nor would he want to. There was something about it that terrified him to his very core.

He sat on his knees and waited for Bakura to wake. It didn't take long for the sun to come into the room at dawn and hit his face. Ryou had to admit Bakura looked amazing when asleep. He tensed and shook the thought from his head. No he couldn't think of that. If anyone found out he was even thinking of his master that way he'd be killed. They'd been taught that from the very start. He and the others were sex toys and laborers only. Nothing else.

Bakura woke and looked at him. "What are you staring at?"

Ryou immediately looked down. "Apologies master."

"Yeah yeah. Is my bath ready?" Bakura asked

"Yes master." Ryou nodded.

"Good. Let's go." Bakura got out of bed. Ryou discovered what the sheets hid before. Bakura was naked. Ryou felt his face heat up.

"W-where to master?"

"My bath of course. Let's go." Bakura walked. Ryou quickly followed unsure of what he was supposed to do. Bakura had never mentioned anything like this last night.

Bakura got in the bath. Once settled he looked to Ryou. "You know how to dance?"

"Huh?" Ryou asked confused

"Do you know how to dance?" Bakura repeated.

"Y-yes master." Ryou said.

"Then take off your clothes and dance. Now." Bakura said.

Ryou gulped and undressed himself. He began to dance sensually for him.

Bakura smirked as he watched Ryou's body move sowly and gracefully. He licked his lips at him. "Very nice."

Ryou held in the whimper as he continued. He felt weird dancing to no music.

"Turn as you dance." Bakura said. He did as told. "Oh yes very nice. Come closer to the tub."

Ryou did. He continued dancing as Bakura leaned over the tub and suddenly had his hands on Ryou's hips. Ryou froze for a split second before he continued to dance. Bakura kept his hands on Ryou's hips as they moved. He watched him with pure lust in his eyes.

Before Ryou knew what was happening Bakura had him in the tub and was attacking his neck with his mouth. Ryou gasped and fought a bit. Bakura grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the tub as he continued his actions on Ryou's neck. Ryou couldn't help the moan that excaped.

Bakura smirked at the small moan and made a mental vow to one day make this slave scream his name in both pain and pleasure. Perhaps even at the same time. He held both wrists with one hand and moved the other down his chest lightly making goosebumps appear as Ryou shivered.

"Mmm I should have you right here right now." He smirked and bit hit neck.

Ryou let out a yelp that turned to a moan. "M-master."

Bakura smirked down at Ryou. "Enjoy that huh?"

Ryou looked up at him not sure what to say. He looked down in shame. He hated this part of his life.

Bakura lifted his chin and forced him. "I asked you a question. Answer me honestly."

Ryou gulped. "I-I did master. I-I enjoyed it."

"Then why look down in shame?" Bakura asked.

"I'm nothing but a sex toy." Ryou said

"Perhaps but lovers are so dull. A toy is what keeps me interested." he smirked.

Ryou gulped.

"Now let's make you scream." he smirked and twisted Ryou's nipple. Ryou screamed loudly making Bakura's smirk widen. "Sweet sweet sound." he sneered.

"M-master that hurts." Ryou whimpered.

"And yet you enjoyed it." Bakura said

"N-no master." he stuttered.

"Liar. Look at you. You're so hard." Bakura smirked and grabbed his length.

Ryou gasped and squirmed. He looked at him waiting for what he was going to do.

Bakura squeezed before he stood on his knees. He positioned himself at Ryou's entrance. Ryou tried to prepare himself for what was about to come. Bakura forced himself in not bothering to prepare him. Ryou screamed in response.

"M-Master you're so big." he whimpered.

"Yes now let's make you scream more." Bakura smirked and moved harshly.

Ryou couldn't help screams escaping him. It was so good but it hurt so much. He didn't know what to feel.

Bakura pulled his har forcing his head back and neck to be exposed. He smirked as he bit hard onto Ryou's neck making him scream out in pain. Bakura continued to bite until he pierced the skin and blood dripped out. He drank it.

Ryou whimpered.

Bakura smirked and let the blood drip down his neck. He watched it as it dripped down to Ryou's collar bone. Waiting another moment he glanced at Ryou's face to see him panting. He smirked and licked up Ryou's collar bone then neck as he licked up the blood. Ryou moaned in response.

Bakura thrusted more before he came into Ryou. Ryou screamed out as he came. Bakura looked down at Ryou to find him exhausted.

"Wow that's all it took? You must not have been trained very well. We'll work on that." Bakura said. He got out of the tub and dried off. "Let's go."

Ryou wanted to argue that he was too tired to do anything but he knew he couldn't. He didn't get a choice in the matter. He got out trying to ignore the pain and got dressed.

Bakura took him to begin their day.

 

I know half the chapter is extremely similar to the first chapter of Slave in a Pharaoh's Heart but that's because they start with the group all together. Currently re-working on Taken But Loved, My Neko and possibly a one shot. Look out for them! please review!


End file.
